The present invention relates generally to bird cages. More particularly, the present invention relates to readily assembled bird cages having securely supported sides, and preferably, a seed guard or catcher for catching bird seeds, shells, feathers, or other debris which may fall out of the cage.
Bird cages generally include a wire framework having a top, vertical sides, and a bottom for confining one or more birds therein. While discarded bird seeds, shells, feathers, and other debris are typically caught in a bottom tray, some of the debris ultimately falls out of the cage and onto the floor.
FIG. 6 illustrates a prior art bird cage 10 and a seed catcher 20, and particularly, the connection between the sides 12 and a generally rectangular base 14. A lower edge 16 of sides 12 fits into in an upwardly extending U-shaped member 18 of base 14 so that sides 12 are securely supported by base 14 along their entire length. Seed catcher 20 includes an outwardly extending and angled wall 22 and a vertical downwardly depending wall or leg 24. Leg 24 fits into U-shaped member 18 along with lower edge 16 of sides 12. While this configuration provides a sturdy assembled bird cage due to sides 12 being supported and restrained from outwardly directed movement along their length, a portion of discarded bird seeds 30 which fall out of bird cage 10 is trapped between seed catcher 20 and sides 12, i.e., bird seeds 30 are prevented from being deposited into base 14, e.g., into a bottom tray (not shown). In particular, bird seeds 30 tend to become wedged into the lowermost portion of angled wall 22 of seed catcher 20 and sides 12, and which once accumulated therebetween, become unsightly and dirty as well as difficult to remove and clean.
Thus, there is a need for a sturdy assembled bird cage desirably having a seed catcher wherein bird seeds, shells, and other debris which fall out of the cage are readily directed into the base or bottom tray.